


Pizza Dog

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Pizza Dog

Lucky likes his new master.  
His new master doesn't hit him.  
And gives him pizza.  
He is disaster prone like Lucky.  
He likes his new name too.  
They both resued each other.  
Both damaged, Lucky without aneye.  
And his master cannot hear.  
But his master lets Lucky sleep on the couch.   
Lucky is glad for a new life.


End file.
